In a washing operation of a washing machine recorded in patent literature 1 described below, a washing process, a rinsing process and a dewatering process are performed in sequence. Dewatering is performed at the end of the washing process. A dewatering-rinsing process, which is also referred to as splashing rinsing, is performed during the rinsing process. During the dewatering-rinsing process, water is injected into a washing drum (which also used as a dewatering drum) of the washing machine so that all the washings are saturated by water, and then, after stopping injecting water, the washing/dewatering drum is driven to rotate at a high speed so as to dewater the washings with centrifugal force. Thus, detergent water and water permeating into the washings can be thrown out and removed.
During the dewatering-rinsing process, compared with a water-storage rinsing in which the washings are rinsed while water stored in the washing/dewatering drum reaches a specified water level, and a water-injection rinsing process in which the washings are stirred while water is injected into the washing/dewatering drum, since the water is only injected to make all the washings are saturated, a water supplying quantity required for rinsing in one washing operation can be reduced. Therefore, water can be greatly saved with the procedure of dewatering and rinsing.